


Ice Cream Toppings

by RainbowArches



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the sake of pointless fluff, Peggy and Jason have a dumb argument about sprinkles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Toppings

Peggy’s cranky reluctance at the first mention of “baby shower” (and now that she thought about it she couldn’t even remember _who_ had first mentioned it) was mostly for show. But Jason was bent on spoiling Michael (or Ella, but it felt like a Michael) before he was even born, and Anna’s excitement was infectious and Angie had immediately started brainstorming games they could play and as Mr. Jarvis said, it was only fitting. And Daniel and Rose watched in amusement, not bothering to come to her rescue damn them.

So here she was, in the comfiest chair, surrounded by people who loved her and were all too happy to be bossed around and fetching things for her. There was tons of food. Everyone had brought their own contributions but Howard had to go and order a feast. All she craved right now was ice cream with sprinkles. She didn’t even like sprinkles. She’d have to have a serious talk with her child about sprinkles once she started him on solid foods.

Jason handed her her third cup of ice cream, which she dug into happily, before sitting down next to her with his. Peggy raised a judgemental eyebrow at his cup of chocolate sauce and peanuts. It wasn’t until he spooned a generous helping into his mouth that she saw that there was in fact ice cream under that mess.

With half a smirk and without taking his eyes off his dessert, Jason said, “Judge all you want; it won’t change the fact that I put real toppings on my ice cream and you opted for sprinkles _three times._ ”

“Excuse you. Mine looks tastefully decorated, while yours looks like a middle-of-the-night pregnancy craving.”

“You’re still the one feeding our child sprinkles.”

Peggy sent him a mock glare, which he knew he could see despite the fact that he was still smirking into his ice cream. “The child already takes after his father. As I recall, you actually _like_ sprinkles.”

Jason liked all toppings actually, and he didn’t believe in moderation. “You’re right,” he said. “Give me some of yours.” Then he shoved his chocolate covered spoon into her dessert, which she held at arm’s length to avoid any spills. “Don’t you dare stain this blouse,” she said. “I will tell your mother on you if you do.”

He held out his cup and she begrudgingly accepted a spoonful of the melting mess that was still left in it, ignoring the ensuing “ _awwwes”_ from whoever caught the little display.

“I’m going to need coffee after this,” she said.

“Decaf,” Jason insisted. “That baby’s on enough of a sugar high to deliver himself at this point.”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “I’m not sure it works like that, but thank you for your concern Doctor Wilkes. I’ll settle for tea if I have to. Just so long as I don’t have to get it.”

“Yes, fine, I can take a hint,” Jason said, putting aside his now empty cup and standing. He kissed her on her forehead before leaving; simply to annoy her with more “ _awwwes”_ he knew it would produce.


End file.
